gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoko Littner
Yoko Littner (ヨーコ・リットナー, Yōko Rittonā?) is a girl from Jeeha's neighboring village of Ritona who had been chasing the Gunmen that crashed into Jeeha village during the events of Episode 1. She wields an extensive range of firearms, most frequently of which is a long range sniper rifle modeled after the Barrett M82. Although she is of the same age group as Simon, she is very mature for her age and she is one of the most rational members of the group. Despite always badmouthing Kamina for his reckless behavior, it did not take long for her to confess her feelings to him. She was also Simon's love interest until he discovered that she was in love with Kamina. =Synopsis= Beastman War arc When Simon and Kamina attempted to defeat the Gunmen that appeared in their home , Yoko appears to offer then aid. Kamina remarks that "Surface girls are hot" and helps Yoko destroy the Gunmen thoigh Kamina's ego makes the task much more difficult. She then decides to join the two and helps them by providing back up fire and support. She tries her best to help Kamina face Viral but when she sees Simon cowering in fear,she yells at him to help. This helps Simon muster the courage to help Kamina. Over the next few episodes, she helps Simon and Kamina in their battles and in Episode 7 gets worried when Kamina tries to defeat Thymilph's Dai-Gunzan. She is surprised to see Kittan and the others arrive. In Episode 8, she reveals her crush on Kamina and the two embrace and kiss, which upsets Simon. During the battle, Yoko saves Kamina from a sneak attack and provides support. When Kamina is killed, she, like Simon, takes it the hardest. When Simon meets Nia, she doesn't trust her at first (that's after she reveals she is Lord Genome,s daughter). She is captured, along with most of the Team Dai Gurren. She attempts to escape and doubts getting out but sees Simon digging and remembers what Kamina said about Simon that he refused to he laughed at by Simon's back. On the deck of the ship, she shoots at Guame, but his armor protects him.She watches Simon's speech and is surprised, while commenting that he needs some work. She gets uneasy of Nia while waiting for Dai-Gurren to be fixed. However when Adiane attacks, Yoko appears and shots her Gunmen square in the shoulder. From there, she helps Simon by piloting Gurren for Rossiu. She does her best but when Viral attacks, she opens her hatch to shoot which Viral then hits Gurren-Lagann causing her to be knocked out. Simon saves her and she watches him fight Viral one on one remarking that he can pilot alone. Cytomander however holds her hostage,but when Dai-Gurren attacks, Simon saves her again. She then asks Simon if he knew that she liked Kamina, to which he smiled and said yes. From there on she helps Simon by advising him. She orders him to go on and defeat Lordgenome and helps by fighting against the Gunmen. Before Anti-Spiral War arc After the Beastman war, Yoko was around to help Kamina City get established but leaves because she feels that she has no place in government or politics despite Rossiu and Simon attempts to beg her to stay. She eventually left for a small island where she became a teacher under the name of Yomako. Anti-Spiral war arc Despite being a teacher and not usually being involved in the affairs, she hears about Simon's trail and gets angry by Rossiu's decision. As the island is being evacuated, two Beastmen attack and hold a little girl hostage. Yoko is forced to grab her rifle and change into a similar outfit to her original. She defeats the two Beastmen, while lecturing her class that violence and stealing is wrong, and decides to go save Simon. She shoots at the Anti-Spiral Nia before she flees. She frees Simon and Viral and helps them by piloting the Dayakkaiser. She helps Simon by fighting along side of him and helps protect the Arc-Gurren. When Simon decides to go Nia, Yoko goes as well, supporting a new outfit (much to Kittan's surprise). She helps the members of team Dai-Gurren by holding out till Simon can transform the Chouginga Dai-Gurren. When the group returns to the ship and it gets dragged down into the dark sea, Yoko, Kittan, Gimmy and Darry go out and destroy the Anti-Spiral ships. When the missile to destroy the Death Spiral Machine fails, she decides to go and destroy it but Kittan goes instead, kissing her before he leaves. When Kittan goes out and dies, she is shown crying. She takes one of the gunner seats when Simon attempts to destroy the fleet of ships but, like everyone else,is trapped in the Space Time labyrinth. In her dream, she is a bounty hunter and a teacher, who is revealed to be the best shot in the galaxy, a super model, and married to Kittan. She, however, reaches forward and shuts off the screen, thanking Kamina and heading off to help Simon. She appears as one of Simon's drills and takes a position on the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. She appears after the final battle at Simon's and Nia's marriage. When Nia fades away, she is shocked but remains calm. Right before Simon leaves, she tosses him the ring. After Anti-Spiral War Arc Yoko appears as a old lady,waving to several students. Her face isn't seen but they call her by her Alias "Yomako". =Powers and Abilities= *'Skilled Marksmen':Yoko is a skilled shot with her file and has shown to be able to take out two Gunmen alone and without being injured. She also has shown to be able to hit weak spots on Gunmen even in the middle of a fight *'Skilled Gunmen Pilot':Like most members of Team Gurren, Yoko is skilled in Piloting a Gunmen. She piloted Gurren-Lagann with Simon once and piloted the Dayakkaiser in the second half and she, along with Kittan, Gimmy and Darry, took out many Anti-Spiral ships alone. =Trivia= *Yoko has the last line Gurren-Lagann (Not counting the Epilogue). *Yoko said she doesn't wear clothes because it restricts her movement during combat. *A running gag is that Kamina makes fun of Yoko's buttocks. *Yoko bears an uncanny resemblance to Moonsault from Darkhair Captured even though she is named after Tia Noto Yoko from Bastard!!. *There is an unnamed character in the Shonen Jump series One Piece anime who bears an uncanny resemblance to Yoko. During one of the more recent arcs, the Amazon Lily Arc, there is a Kuja woman (an allusion to an Amazon warrior) who bears a similarity to Yoko. She has a flame print black bikini top, Yoko's hairstyle, but has brown hair and brown eyes instead of Yoko's red hair and yellow eyes. Category:Characters